


Homecooked Heart-to-Heart

by TtotheCofA



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, OT3 setting, Vivi and Arthur don't come in until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: It's date night, and Lewis wants to make it perfect. Mystery thinks he's trying too hard.





	Homecooked Heart-to-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for acornscorn on Tumblr, during the 2016 MSA Holiday Spirits event.

“Lewis, I believe you’re simply overthinking this…” Mystery ducked his head to avoid another Deadbeat as it hurried across the kitchen, carrying a bowl of some cinnamon flavored batter. “There’s really no need to make this such a complicated endeavor. You know Arthur and Vivi will love anything you do.”

“But I want to give them the _best_.” Lewis argued, leaving one pot bubbling away on the stove to float across the kitchen and check on another. “And tonight is special. It’s an anniversary!” Mystery sighed and shook his head. Lewis was right, to a degree. Tonight was an anniversary.

But not of their first date. Or even the first night they met. Or even the night they’d reconciled. It was just…a day.

A day that, if asked, Lewis would happily recall Arthur testing out a taser addition to his arm that caused his, Vivi’s, and Mystery’s fur/hair to stand on end for a few hours…

But still.

Just a day.

“Anything you give them is going to be your best.” Mystery relocated himself to the open kitchen door, where he wouldn’t be stepped on, or spilled on, or any other manner of messy, unpleasant things. “And it’s just going to be the three of you tonight. You don’t have to feed an entire restaurant’s worth.” Lewis paused in the process of pulling a pan from the oven (pink mitts on for protection, even though he didn’t physically need them anymore), and straightened up.

The ghost looked over his assortment of pastries, rolls, soups, salads, and main dishes in various stages of completion, and frowned.

“….do you think I overdid it?” He asked the canine. Mystery flopped one ear to the side in what passed for a fond smile.

“Just a little.” He admitted with a nod. “And that’s not to say we won’t enjoy the leftovers for the week to come.” He added quickly. “But there _will_ be leftovers for a week to come.” A nervous ripple ran through Lewis’ hair, and he sighed, and set the banana bread down on a nearby counter.

“I guess I am a little nervous…” The specter admitted as he pulled off the oven mitts, and left them beside the steaming bread pan. “This isn’t our first date - far from it - but I still want everything to be so perfect. I don’t know why-“ Lewis stopped himself, and pinched the bridge of his projected nose. “Oh, who am I kidding? I know why…” He sighed.

Tempo was a small town. Secrets were hard to keep, and news traveled fast. When Lewis and Vivi had first started dating, it seemed like the entire town had known about it by the next morning (and, in light of recent revelations, that must have been _heartbreaking_ for Arthur). When two had become three, they - mostly Arthur, actually - had kept it out of the public eye.

No hand-holding in public, no sweet kisses where people might see, etc. All for the sake of making sure the judgemental rumor mill never had a chance to get started.

Lewis prided himself on being a patient man. He really did.

But having to wait until they got home, or were on the road, to give the newest third of their trio their deserved affection was _infuriating_.

“I just…want to treat them in public the way I treat them at home.” Mystery thumped his tail once or twice as Lewis finally spoke his mind. “ _Without_ forcing them to actually be that open in front of a crowd. But I know they,” Arthur, really. The specification went unmentioned. “Aren’t ready for that yet and-” A timer beeped on one of the ovens, and a Deadbeat flew into the oven (into it, good lord) only to pop back up through the top with the tray of retrieved pastries. Lewis gave it an appreciative pat on the head and took the tray.

“They will be one day.” Mystery assured the ghost. “But until then-…“ The dog paused, and picked up his ears suddenly. “Oh, dear. Seems we’re out of time.” He stood up, and stretched his legs, dramatically bowing and flexing his toes of effect. “We’ll continue this little heart-to-heart later, then, shall we?” Lewis watched the dog leave with a confused frown. What? Why was he-?

…oh!

Oh, _shit_!

“ _¡Ellos vienen!_ ” The ghost realized with a fiery flare-up. “Quick, quick! G-get the table set! Plates, silverware, go go go!!” Fueled by their master’s own anxiety, Deadbeats began to zip in and around the kitchen in a mass of pink forms and frantic trilling. They dove straight through cupboards and drawers and phased out plates and forks and spoons and knifes, only do dive back out through the wall to the dining room, occasionally dropping a fork or two. Lewis himself began frantically putting together the main course dishes, plating the sides, and turning off the ovens.

“Bring it all out just like we practiced, okay?” He told the few Deadbeats who remained hanging over his shoulders. “Don’t rush, or you’ll spill. There’s no rush, okay??” The three little ghosts looked at their master with the imitation of raised eyebrows as Lewis grabbed quite a few starting dishes in his arms and hurried out to the dining room. Yeah. Sure. Okay. No rushing.

Do as Boss said, not as Boss do, apparently.

Out in the dining room, Lewis quickly spaced out the dishes along the middle of a large table set with a fancy red tablecloth, and then nervously adjusted the napkins and silverware the enthusiastic Deadbeats had set out just moments before. The sound of a door opening caused the ghost to jump, and he spun around and flew towards the door.

Just shy of the threshold, he remembered to stop, and plant his feet on the ground. Lewis ran one hand through his hair, attempting to comb down any errant flames, and took a deep breath that he didn’t physically need.

“Hey, guys!” He smiled, and slung his arms around Vivi and Arthur's shoulders. “You’re just in time!”


End file.
